kitsune no himitsu
by Aurea Candel
Summary: Nami has a secret that Zoro is determined to uncover.
1. Strange

**Kitsune no Himitsu**

I hadn't noticed anything strange at first.

Not because I wasn't paying attention or didn't care but because I already knew that my crew was a rather unusual one. If I went around suspecting every single person every time they started acting a little strange, I wouldn't sleep for the rest of my life. In my mind so long as no one planned to throw themselves overboard or something equally as stupid, I felt little cause for concern in the personal matters of the others. Of course they were my friends and if they needed help, all they had to do was ask and I would gladly lend a hand.

But they had to_ ask_. I hated being imposed on and hated doing the same to others. That was an iron rule of mine; keep to your own business unless you've been asked not to. That's how I usually play it and it works pretty well for me. However, sometimes you just can't overlook things. This was one of those times. After a few weeks of witnessing some rather un-Nami like behaviour, even I couldn't just stand back and watch idly.

It started around the time we left Inari Island. Nothing about that place particularly stood out or anything. It was just a secluded area, save for a village or two. Originally, we had planned to leave once the log pose had set, which apparently was meant to take only two days, but in the end we stayed for almost a week. Reason being that Nami had _insisted_ that we stay for a bit longer, and by insisted I mean forced. The excuse for her selfishness was that fact that we rarely landed on such a peaceful summer island, where we could put our feet up for a while without interruption.

Admittedly it did seem to be a good idea at first, I mean who could argue about having to vacation on a sunny, marine-free island beach. But of course nothing could ever remain peaceful when we were around for too long. A few days after our arrival, the villagers started getting a little restless and by the end of the week they were downright hostile. I don't quite know the details but we were rushed off the island quicker than Luffy could swallow a stack of meat.

"What was that all about?" I asked Nami once we had set sail. She smiled sheepishly at me and waved her hands in a show of innocence, but when I insisted she snapped.

"How should I know, I didn't do anything!" she screamed unexpectedly.

"I didn't say you did..." I answered. She then smiled back at me, in what looked like embarrassment. Thinking back, it should have occurred to me at that moment that Nami was acting needlessly apprehensive, but at the time I had but it down to Nami being Nami. Nothing she did was unreasonable in her eyes.

"Oh well, I was getting bored of that place anyway." I said to her, trying to relieve some of the tension. It worked on some level, but she answered a bit too quickly for my liking.

"Exactly, so was I! So it's fine this way."

"Oh? But I was so sure you wanted to stay longer, since you insisted _so much_."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Look, will you just drop it. They wanted us off the island now we're off. There's nothing to it." She said and emphasized her point with a flippant hand wave. "No point staying when we aren't wanted."

It was at that point that I started to get suspicious. Nami was a smart girl, I'd give her that, but what she didn't realise was that sometimes that smartness could get ahead of you. If she thought I hadn't noticed anything strange about her reaction she was sorely mistaken.

After dinner that evening, I took my time to question the crew about the island, one by one, though I ended up getting pretty much the same response from everyone.

"I dunno, I was playing on the beach. Hey do you wanna play hide and seek with us?"

"Yeah I know what you mean, those villagers _were_ acting awfully weird. But Nami was the last one to go. Maybe you should ask her..."

"Piss off idiot! I don't have time for this."

"Um, sorry I out was playing on the beach with Luffy, maybe you should ask Nami instead."

"I'm sorry I can't help you, I was on the ship the whole time. Perhaps they discovered that we were pirates and they wanted to slaughter us?"

"Nope didn't see a thing bro."

"Yohoho I may have angered them when I asked to see their panties."

No one other than Nami seemed to know the reason for our sudden departure. Usually I would let something this trivial go. Nothing came of it after all. But something told me there was more to this than met the eye and so I had decided I pursue it. Little did I know that I would discover much more than I bargained for.


	2. Arguements

**Arguements**

It was Nami's turn for watch that night. It was as if fate itself wanted me to pursue this mystery. After our little fall out on the deck earlier, I had come to the conclusion that the straight forward way, my usual way, was not the way to go. My head would be bitten off before I'd even have a chance to speak.

The evening was calm enough to allow some distraction from the night watch and quiet enough to allow a discussion without interruption. To get that discussion started, I decided to use my secret weapon: _Sake_. If there was anyone in our crew with a weakness for expensive alcohol, it was Nami. Robin too, I guess, but she was usually a much more reluctant drinker than Nami, especially if she was planning to hide something. I armed myself with two of the finest bottles the cook kept in the pantry and headed straight for the deck.

Though I couldn't see her up in the lookout, I made every effort to make her see me. I pounded my boots on the deck, clinked the bottles together loudly and sat in the most visible part of the deck with the sake in plain view. Nami had the eyes of a hawk and the ears of an eagle. She would definitely spot me drinking _her_ expensive sake, as she would put it, and run down to reprimand me. But for once, I was counting on it.

"What are you doing out here?" She said, almost an hour after I had arrived. Her face was sunken, sleepless and surprisingly devoid of anger. She walked over to me wordlessly and leaned on one of the rails nearby.

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep so I decided to drink up here, problem?" I replied.

"You, mister sleep in any weather, you couldn't sleep? "

"It happens."

"I guess it does…"she said quietly. For some reason she lacked all of her usual bite. I did start to wonder whether I should push any further; I was starting to tread into unchartered territory, but I decided to see where the conversation was heading.

I handed her a bottle.

"Here. Since you're here anyway, might as well."

She looked at the bottle then at me. "I'm on watch you know. Unlike you, I actually like to stay awake and make sure we don't get ambushed."

"We both know this isn't enough to knock you down."

"I shouldn't…"

"You should. Here, take it." The conversation went back and forth until she finally took it. Luffy wasn't the only one in the crew with a knack for stubbornness. We drank in silence until Nami set down the bottle and took a long, dramatic breath of night air.

"Are you ok, Nami?" I asked. She didn't answer. I tried again. Still no reply.

The sake was from a restaurant we visited once, the head chef was so happy to get such a 'world class recipe' from the cook that he gave us the choice of their finest ales. In the end Nami was the one to pick the bottles as the stupid love cook being too much a spineless idiot to say no. Knowing her, I thought she'd get the strongest she could find. In fact I'm sure she did, because since we'd left the island no one had touched it. It didn't do much for me, especially since I had purposely left half the bottle full, but Nami had managed to wipe it clean. I wondered if it actually managed to make her drunk.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Are you drunk or what?"

"Of course not. Who'd get drunk on this." She said. Her words were completely un-slurred. My intention was to get her relaxed, not drunk so the plan was, well, going according to plan.

"This stuff isn't really all that strong," I said "I should've just stuck to the rum, at least it gives you a kick before you go down."

"Exactly. You shouldn't have been touching my things anyway." She replied once again without retort. "I should be charging you right now; those bottles cost a million beli each."

"It doesn't matter."

"…no it doesn't." she said as she came to sit down beside me.

As I said before, Nami was a smart girl. There was no way she would be having this empty conversation with me if she didn't know there was something else going on. Although neither of us had said it the afternoon episode was not forgotten. I guess there were times that even Nami didn't like to beat around the bush. So I dived straight in

"I asked around."

"I know, they came and asked me too."

"And?"

"And nothing. I told you to drop it."

"No, you tell me. I know you're hiding something." I said. I tried to keep my voice even, a shouting match was the last thing I needed. "This isn't gonna be like Arlong park where I had to throw myself overboard to make you talk, is it? Because I'm not doing that again."

"Why are you being like this? Since when do you care?"

She got up suddenly and tried to walk away, but I wasn't having any of it. In any other circumstance, grabbing Nami by the arm like a two year old would be like signing your own death warrant and handing it to the devil himself. But at the time I wasn't thinking nor was I bothered by what her reaction would be. I wanted answers.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you're really starting to piss me off!"

"I'm pissing _you_ off? Let go, how dare you. Who do you think you are." She shouted and dived in to slap me. "I told you to let it go. I don't know what's gotten into you but you'd _better_ stop it now."

In a half second, the fight I had been hoping to avoid had escalated. As I had learned in life, nothing good could come out of an emotion fueled argument. So I let go of her arms, took a step back and spoke again with calm and control.

"Nami, I didn't come here to start a fight. Right now, I don't really care about that island or the villagers or whatever and despite what you might think, I do care about this crew, you included. But I'm not looking for drama. If you really don't want to talk, then fine. You can go and I won't bring this up ever again."

For the first time in a long time, Nami looked like she was close to tears. Had the cook been on deck I would have gotten my ass kicked for sure. But at that moment, it was only me and Nami, alone on the deck, about to open the doorway to the secrets she'd been hiding from us, and herself, for a long time.

* * *

**Thank you soo much to the reviewers, and I will try to finish this story and all my other unfinished stories this time!**


	3. Red Fox

**Red Fox**

We climbed up to the lookout before continuing our conversation. The noise we'd made on the deck was sure to attract the attention of the light sleepers in the crew, namely Robin the expert eavesdropper. Although it probably wouldn't have been such a big deal for Nami, I didn't want to stop the conversation because there was a wandering ear hanging on the wall.

We sat again in silence while Nami looked like she was internally deliberating how much information she was going to give me. I knew she would. We weren't always on the best of terms and she was about to tell me something I doubted even Robin knew. I couldn't expect her to just spill the beans without checking the pan first.

"It's weird to think that you're the one I'm telling this to..." She started off. "I mean, I haven't even told Robin or even Luffy."

"What is it?"

"To put it bluntly, I'm cursed."

"You're what?"

"I'm cursed." She repeated. "I have been for a long time now."

I stared at her disbelievingly. I was half sure that she would suddenly turn around and laugh in my face. Tell me that I'm stupid for looking so confused. Maybe even pick me up by the collar and throw me into Usopp's room and tell him to teach me how to take a joke. But her face was as straight as I'd ever seen it. I was speechless. Beyond speechless. I had expected her to come out with some story about how they caught her stealing or something remotely believable. But not that.

"W-what do you mean you're cursed? You didn't eat a fruit did you?"

"No, this is a different sort of curse."

"How did you get cursed? What curse? Who cursed you? What are you talking about?" I rambled on like a fool, trying to make sense of things.

"It's a long story…"

"Let's hear it then."

"Fine. Ok. You remember the time I was working for Arlong, right. I'd been working for him for a long time, collecting treasure and money from pirates and…"

"I know, but what does this have to do with that?"

"Before I had enough skills to steal from pirates…I used to steal from civilians. They were much easier to get away from, so I had to start off small. One day, I stole some gold from this lady, but she wasn't a lady."

"She cursed you?"

"Yes."

I thought about what she was saying. It did make sense. Even outside the Grand line, it was entirely possible to meet such a person that could …curse you?

"Wait, you said she wasn't a lady. What was she?"

"She was a fox spirit. A _Kitsune_"

"Kitsune? Those things exist? Never mind I shouldn't even be surprised anymore."

"They do and she was angry that I had stolen her gold so she cursed me."

"What does this curse do?"

"Every year, on the night that she cursed me, I turn into a fox from sundown until the next sunrise."

I couldn't hold it in. I knew how serious the conversation we were having was but I just couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing.

"You turn into a fox! That's just so appropriate!" I said between breaths. "Now you can join Chopper in the crew's zoo!" However the look she gave me shut me up within seconds. "Ok, I'm sorry but I don't see what's so bad about it. We've got a robot, a reindeer and a skeleton, it's not like you'll stand out. In fact, Luffy would probably be even happier."

"I went to the temple on Inari Island," she continued, purposefully ignoring my outburst, "because I heard that they housed fox spirits on the island, but when I got there they told me they had been attacked on the night of our arrival by a fox."

"They thought it was you?"

"Not at first. They said that the villager who'd been attacked hadn't paid tribute yet so the spirits were unhappy with him. But as the week went by, the attacks started getting more frequent and they came to the conclusion that the spirits were angry with them for trying helping me."

"Which is why they kicked us off the island."

"That's right."

"Why didn't you just tell us earlier and save me all this trouble."

Silently she turned around and walked towards the window. From her reflection I could see tears forming in her eyes again. There was more to it than just a simple transformation.

"There's something else isn't there? What is it?"

"…Every time I transform, it gets harder to turn back. Soon I won't be able to turn back again."

* * *

**Thanks again to all you reviewers! I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter!**

**In response to Valechan92's review:**

**Sorry I didn't make it clear enough. There are fox spirits on the island anyway, They sometimes attack the villagers when they are upset so the villagers didn't immediately associate the attacks with Nami, either directly or indirectly. But as the week went on and they found out about her curse they thought the spirits were angry with them for trying to help her and so they chased her off the island.  
Also, I'm not too sure on the time frame of OP but i think the crew have been together for less than a year, so they haven't seen her transform. **


	4. Separating Part 1

**Separation: Part 1.**

A week had passed since our conversation on the lookout. Nothing had changed much between us except the fact that I now knew that Nami was a fox. Or could at least turn into one. I promised her, she _made me_ promise, not to tell anyone but I was starting to feel uneasy about the whole situation. She told me that it was taking longer to turn back, but when I tried to pry further she said nothing more. After that she avoided being alone with me again. Hot and cold doesn't even begin to describe a girl like Nami. She was like a whirlwind, unpredictable and unexpected. But I've always liked a challenge.

We were due to arrive at an island the next morning and I had my plan set. Since Inari island was rather empty, I knew that the crew would go off to stock up on supplies. The idiot chef would probably head for the markets and hopefully have his hands full with Luffy, who'd be too distracted by the smell of meat to get in anyone's way. Franky and Usopp would visit a scrap heap and do whatever it was they did when they were gone. It was Brooke's turn to watch the ship, leaving me, Chopper, Robin and Nami left.

There were two ways I could go about carrying out my plan. I could convince Chopper that there was a book store around on the island and hope that he could convince Robin to go with him, which would leave Nami with me. Or I could do the impossible and approach Robin herself.

I am a man of integrity. Breaking promises, no matter how trivial, is something that I hate doing. But living with regrets is undeniably worse. As the only member of the crew who was aware of Nami's circumstances, it was up to me to make sure she got the support she needed. Robin was a curious woman; I wouldn't even need to tell her, she would suspect something in a heartbeat. Of course me actually _wanting _alone time with Nami was understandably suspicious in itself. Unless…

I knocked on the door of the library. It was a crazy idea, but I was a crazy man. I could make it work. The door opened soundlessly, without a keeper. Petals fluttered away as I walked in and to my relief Robin was alone.

"It's unusual to see you in here, is there something you need?" she asked. Robin smiled as she watched me and put her book down in anticipation. It was now or never.

"Actually I came to talk to you Robin." I could feel blood rushing to my face as I forced a smile and closed the door so we could have some privacy.

"Oh? What's the matter?"

"Well, you see, the thing is…" I took a breath, a deep one and reminded myself that I had come with a mission. "I was wondering if you could take Chopper to the bookshops tomorrow, you know, since we are landing…"

She gave me a puzzled look.

"Yes, of course. I don't mind at all. But why did he send you to ask?"

"He didn't. I-I just wanted some alone time…with Nami. So I thought…"

Her eyes widen for a split second then _that_ smile came on her face. "I see. I'm sure I could arrange a full schedule for the two of us tomorrow."

I swallowed my words and any pride I had left, gave Robin a large appreciative grin and darted out of the room before I could ruin the moment.

* * *

**This ones a rather short chapter, not much explanations as to Nami's situation, but I will get there (hopefully)!**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers and I will try to make it clearer as to whats going on with Nami as the story goes on.**


	5. Separating Part 2

**Separation: The plan part 2**

Things were going well. Aside from Robin's occasional side glances during dinner, everything was running smoothly. The crew were discussing their plans for the next day, all of which I had predicted correctly, everyone apart from me and Nami that is. We remained quiet in the background as the chatter continued. Nami looked as lost in her own thoughts as I was in mine. The next morning one by one the crew scattered, each heading to their destination. When, at last, we were the last ones on the ship Nami gave me a scathing glare.

"Why are you the only one left?" She had her backpack with her mapping instruments ready to scout out the island but seemed hesitant to go. "You didn't …say anything to them did you?"

I looked her straight in the eye. "No."

She gave a slight sigh of relief, marched up to me, pushed her bag into my chest and ordered me to call Brook so he could be her carrier boy.

"No, it's Brook's turn to watch the ship. You can't just change things as you like." I said, annoyed.

"So what, I'm supposed to carry all these bags uphill?" she replied, "these maps aren't going to draw themselves. How am I going to draw them with numb arms?"

Ridiculous. The stupid cook's stupid amount of attention towards Nami had made her feel too entitled around us lately. But I held back my words.

"I'll carry them for you, then." I said instead. A look of surprise flashed on her face. Nami was about to protest but I insisted. Again and again and again, until she gave up.

"Don't lose anything, ok?" She commanded and with that we headed off to the island.

I don't know whether it was from the cool breeze or the sun, but walking up the hills was calming. We didn't argue, nor was there any tension between us. We spent the next few hours roving around the wooded hills, scanning the area and taking measurements before we settled on the highest point of the island, a hill overlooking the sea and the town where the rest of the crew were wandering around in.

"Thanks for coming today." Nami said as she was folding her finished maps away, "I wouldn't have been able to finish so quickly if you weren't carrying the bags."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I said, "the views better from up here than down on the ship anyway."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard her reply quietly, though I wasn't sure she was talking to me or herself. "I wish Robin was here to see it."My heart almost skipped a beat at the mention of Robin and I hoped above all that she didn't try to drop any hints to Nami. "When she suddenly said she was going to the bookshop with Chopper, rather than come with me, I thought something was wrong."

"Why would you think that, Robin likes books doesn't she? Besides, Chopper seemed pretty happy." I said, trying to deflect the conversation from heading down a dark, unnecessary path.

"I guess so." She answered quietly. "I'm sure she would have been bored anyway. Trekking woods and hills isn't exactly the most interesting thing in world if you're not a cartographer"

Thinking back "no it's not" probably wasn't the answer she was looking for, nor was it something I should have said. But I did and of course she wasn't very happy about it. Predictably, the mood whip-lashed from cool and easy to hostile and angry.

"Then why did you come? I was going to bring Brook. You're the one that insisted so much!"

"What about you? Who cries about having to carry their own stuff?"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to drag around ten tonnes every day. We can't all be bodybuilders you know, Zoro!"

"Yeah and we can't all be prissy princesses either, but it doesn't seem to stop you!"

Nami finished putting her maps and instruments away and kneeled before me with a menacing smirk on her face. "You're the one that wanted to come, remember?" she said, leaning uncomfortably close. "I was going to let it go, but I've changed my mind. Tell me Zoro. Why did you come with me today?"

Though the sun was still shining, it felt as if the atmosphere was darkening. Looking into her eyes I could tell what she was thinking. I just couldn't believe she was thinking it.

"You should know that doesn't work me." I said matter-of-factly. I would know that look anywhere. It was the kind that she would put on around us; particularly the cook, when she wanted something, something she knew she couldn't get but still wanted. Right now, she wanted answers. I wondered what Robin said. "I think you're mistaking me for someone else, someone like the love cook."

Her face slipped for a second, but she tried again. "I even wore my best underwear today, know why?" She put her hand on my chest.

I narrowed my eyes. "No I don't. Why don't you tell me."

"Well, _someone_ thought it would be a good idea for me to look nice today. But this is a small town, there's no one here to look nice for." She lowered her voice as she spoke, until it was just a whisper. "No one around..."

Nami moved closer until she was inches away from my face. She was trying to bait me. Of course I wouldn't fall for it.

"So, what are you trying to say?" I replied calmly, denying her any rise she was expecting. To me, she was just playing another cat and mouse game, one that always seemed to start whenever she was around. "Did that stupid cook finally get you to play dress up?"

She narrowed her eyes at that. Point one for me. However before I could internally congratulate myself, I was being choked by my own t-shirt collar.

"What are you planning?" She hissed. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" she pulled on my collar with each word. "Robin suddenly wanting to go to the bookshops, even though she's probably read any book this island could possibly be selling. And you, choosing to be the pack mule of a _prissy princess_ over sleeping on an empty ship?"

Though Nami was sitting only inches away from me, seething with almost palpable anger, I couldn't help but smile at the irony of the situation. Throughout the week, Nami couldn't get far enough from me, now she was here throwing herself at me. My plan worked much better than I thought.

"You think this is funny!"

"Just a bit." I said nonchalantly, "Now, if you're finished you can let go. Don't want to soil your best underwear."

Nami's face went bright red then she let go of my shirt suddenly and roughly, picked up her bag and walked off towards the path we took to come up the hill. She stopped only once, when she was already half way down and said "You can make your own way back" before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated in like a month! Hopefully this makes up for it! :)**

****Thinking of making a Nami pov next chapter (yay or nay?)****


	6. Interlude

****Interlude** **

I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy.

If only I had ignored him and brought Brook instead. I would have had to put up with a few of his 'skull jokes' but at least I wouldn't have had to deal with his attitude. Honestly, I should have known better, to think that he would give up after only a week was too naïve of me.

Now, god knows what he must have told Robin.

I stared down at the bag I was dragging. I should have left it with him. Punishment for getting on my nerves, but he wasn't following. Not that I had expected him to, a proud idiot like him would rather wander around the woods for a hundred years before running to me for help. That suited me fine.

It was sundown by the time I reached the ship and even in the dim light I could make out the red strips on my arm where the bag had chaffed my shoulder. A thousand Beli per scratch; I'd have to remember to sign that off on Zoro's debt book.

"How was your day?" Robin asked cheerfully, her cheeky grin conveying that she wanted more than "oh just fine" as an answer. I pulled Robin into the safety of our room before we could be interrupted by the others.

"Robin, you're supposed to be on my side, remember! Now tell me what's going on."

She smiled coyly. "I don't know what you mean. Did something happen today."

She was in on it. I could feel it.

But how much did she know, that's what I needed to find out. Robin sat down on the bed, patting the sheets invitingly, undoubtedly wanting me to confess whatever happenings she thought had gone on between me and Zoro.

"Nothing happened…was anything meant to?" I said questioningly.

Robin looked at me curiously. "I'm not sure we're quite on the same page." She said. "You said you were going out today, right?"

"Yes, to do a surveyance of the island, which you were meant to do with me."

"And then-"

"The '_and then'_ is the problem. There was no 'and then'- I came straight back here because you ditched me."

"But you didn't go out alone did you?"

"No, I didn't, but if you weren't going to come, why did you tell me to dress up?" I said. I had already gathered my bags in preparation for the coming day only to be told by Sanji-kun that Robin and Chopper had already left, which inevitably ended up with me having to go with Zoro instead.

"I mean surely you didn't expect me to find someone interesting on a tiny island like this . Unless…" I said, waiting for her to elaborate.

She was smiling again.

"I see, so it didn't go as planned. What a shame." She murmured, getting up from her seat. "...However, I didn't expect you to find someone, but for someone to find _you._"

She winked and walked out of the room.

Robin, the ultimate conundrum. The discussion ended without me realizing and I still had no answers to go on. Twice in one day. I was losing my touch.

Though I consider each and every person here on this ship my friend, there were some things that I didn't want even my friends to know. Maybe it was from all that hiding I did during my childhood that made me this way, but I liked to sort out my problems in my own way and in my own time. Zoro, and even Robin, had no right to impose themselves on me.

I marched into the kitchen, wanting to make it clear to them that regardless of what they knew, I wouldn't hide from them. I wanted to give them a glare that was so frightening, that they'd think twice before sneaking behind my back again.

But they weren't there. In fact half the crew seemed to be missing.

"Hey, what's going on? Where is everyone?" I asked Luffy, the only one who had remained seated, albeit very close to the stove.

"Sanji said we have to wait for everyone before we eat." He said unenthusiastically, staring at the frothing pots of stew being protected by Sanji-kun.

"That's right, even if it is that idiot. This dish has to be served hot and it can't be re-heated, so the quicker you go and find that meathead, the quicker we can eat!" Sanji-kun yelled at Luffy, but the second his eyes fell onto me his tune changed. "Ah, Nami-san, please forgive me, I'm sure you are also hungry. Perhaps I could get you a snack in the meantime."

"No thanks. Zoro hasn't come back yet?" I asked.

"No, Brook said he went out. That dimwit probably got lost in the hills somewhere."

Maybe it would have been a better idea to have punished him on the ship. This was more punishment for us than him. He was probably up on a tree somewhere, scratching his head thinking north was up. This couldn't get any worse.

"I'll go and get him." I said at last.

"No, Nami-san its getting cold now, let the others look for him." Sanji said, grabbing Luffy by the collar in a similar manner that I had done with Zoro. "Get going, you dumbass! You're not going to let a lady wander around in the cold so you can sit here drooling."

I don't know if it was from the hunger in my stomach for the warm stew Sanji-kun had just cooked or the pathetically sad look on Luffy's face when he was about to get dragged out of the kitchen, but I decided enough was enough and I'd have to sort this thing out with Zoro sooner rather than later.

**And that ends Nami's Interlude! Next Chapter will be back to Zoro's "Seperation part 3"  
**


	7. Separating Part 3

**Separation: part 3**.

The temperature was dropping fast and it was becoming increasingly dark. I could barely make out the path we had used to come up. Without the sounds of nagging and screaming in my ears, my nap had been surprisingly peaceful in the afternoon but now the sounds of crickets made it unbearable.I wondered, briefly, if I should return now or wait. Only Nami knew where to find me.

I wouldn't get another chance like this for a while.

By now she would have gotten back to the ship, kicked and screamed a few times at whichever unlucky person on board, marched off to her room until dinner was ready, the idiot cook would then tell her that everyone has to be present to inflate his ego- I mean eat his food, she would probably curse me then decide to come get me herself rather than 'relying on those dim-wits'

…When did Nami get so predictable?

At least, I hoped she was this predictable. It would make things go a lot smoother for me. Since that night on the Crow's nest, my mind was constantly wandering back to our conversation. _It was getting harder to turn back_. What did that even mean? I had never seen her transform (although in my opinion she always had a fox face). Had she transformed recently, if so, how did we not notice? Would she stay a fox forever, like Chopper?

Coldness suddenly swept over me.

No, it was worse than that. Traditionally, curses didn't only change your life, they ended it. Was that what Nami was hiding from us? A rustling from the bush signalled that I would get my answer soon enough.

"So, you really were impertinent enough to stay here." Said Nami, appearing from the bushes with a torch in one hand and a jacket in the other.

"You did tell me to make my way back alone."

"Yet you're still here." She said coldly. She threw the jacket in my face. "Sanji-kun and the others are waiting for you, let's go." She turned to walk but stopped when she realized I wasn't following. "Do your ears work? Move it or I'll charge you until your great grandchildren owe me."

"Your dream was to create a map of the world, right?" I said, ignoring her threats. "How long do you think that will take?"

I wasn't facing her but I could imagine the kind of look she had on her face when I spoke. I heard a click as the torch light went off and plunged us back into darkness.

"What of it?" she replied. Her voice got louder as she came closer. Her footsteps stopped a meter behind me.

"How long do you think that will take?"

"A while… a few years." she said. "Why, did you want a map to sort out your direction-less-ness sometime soon?"

"Do you even have a few years?" I replied. "You said it's getting harder to turn back, yet you are refusing my help. You say you have goals but all this work you're doing, the hours in the library drawing maps, the money spent buying maps and tools, even the surveying today. All of it will just go to waste. Someone else will finish those maps. Someone else will have your dreams."

The silence was chilling, more than I anticipated. There was no attempt to deny or retort, to walk off or to sit down. Had I not already known she was there, I would have thought I was alone.

"We didn't become pirates for the sake of it. Every single one of us is working towards our dreams. I thought you were too, Nami."

"I am…" she said quietly. "I've waited eight _years _for this. I became a pirate for _this_. My chance to complete the dreams I've had since I was a little girl…"

"How can you do that if you're dead?"

There was a thud on the ground where Nami fell to her knees. I could hear her short, stifled sobs echo in the stillness of the forest. She was close enough for me to feel her body heat, but I didn't get any closer. Had it been anyone else from the crew, they probably could have given her a comforting hug or at least a warm pat on the shoulder. But I felt as if I would be overstepping unsaid boundaries.

But I didn't have to.

Nami crawled forward and clung to the corner of my shirt, the same way a pleading child does, and then placed her damp face on my shoulder. "What do I do, what can I do…Zoro?" she whispered.

I gazed down at her, shaking like a fallen leaf. "Trust me. We'll find an answer it this. There's no one in this crew that's weak enough to lose to some stupid curse."

At that moment I felt her tense muscles relax against me. My shirt loosed as Nami released her grip and just as I thought she'd let me go, she cupped my face in her hands and leaned in.

I had been kissed before.

Hanging out at shady bars late at night tended to attract lonely women who would be more than willing to spend the night with a traveler who would be gone before daybreak. Maybe they chose to do it so that the feelings of guilt or regret would sail off along with the traveler. Or maybe they did it out of pity, for the poor fellow who would be at sea without human contact for weeks on end. I was never around long enough to ask, nor did I even care for that matter, but I wondered what feelings would remain with Nami tomorrow morning.

I pulled free from her lips and began searching for the torch light. It was probably a good thing that we had been sitting in the dark for so long, because it meant that neither of us had the opportunity to gouge the others reaction. Some things were better left unsaid.


End file.
